More Than Friends
by Colorful Watermarks
Summary: Child!AU; Nine-year-old Ghirahim and Link are the best of friends on Skyloft, but in truth, the two have become closer than 'just friends'. Fluffy GhiraLink oneshot.


My mark on this fandom (and the first story I ever wrote for this fandom) will be cuteness I suppose.

AU in which Link and Ghirahim are young friends on Skyloft. But their friendship is more than meets the eye, as stated by the two who consider themselves 'more than just friends'.  
>GhiraLink major adorable fluff. <strong>Reviews are loved.<strong>

Will probably stay a oneshot unless I get push to do more and get inspired.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"-And so the Goddess created the island we know today as Skyloft." My eyes fluttered open at something hitting the back of my head, my ears just catching the end of the lecture I didn't know I had been sleeping through. I gave a quiet yawn, covering my mouth so Instructor Horwell wouldn't figure out I had been sleeping and give me another detention. My other hand plucked at my messy hair to find what had hit me and woken me up. It was a simple wad of paper someone had thrown either to be mean, or wake me up. I hoped it was the latter. "Alright class, that's all for today." My mind snapped back to reality at the words of my instructor and the memory that right after this class was lunch; and I was starving!<p>

I ran to the door and paused at the figure waiting for me with a frown. "You fell asleep again." The boy stated. It was my friend, Ghirahim. He and I had been friends for as long as I can remember. He was only older than me by a few months, but he always chastised me like I was a little kid. He moved from the wall to me. "I don't get how you can sleep like a rock all night, then be still tired in class." I gave a simple shrug and a grin to my friend as we began to follow the small crowd to the kitchen so we could get our lunch.

In truth, Ghirahim was more than a friend to me. Even more than a best friend. I guess you would call him my 'boyfriend'. That's what girls called guys they were dating, and Ghirahim and I were dating. But we didn't do gross stuff like kissing or anything- Zelda said it wasn't true, but Stritch told me once that you can get cooties from kissing someone. Me and Ghirahim just spend time together, but it's a secret. Ghirahim and I get picked on my Groose all the time, and if he knew we were close, he'd make even more fun of us. It's such a secret that I never even told Zelda, only Ghirahim and I know. And it's kinda nice that only he and I know.

After lunch was sword practice. It was my favorite class even if we never got to use a real sword. That was only for the upper class like Pipit. But it was still fun to practice, and Ghirahim and I were the best in class... But Ghirahim cheats all the time. As the crowd thinned after everyone had left the kitchen, Ghirahim joined by my side again. "Did you throw that paper at me?" I asked him. The platinum-haired boy didn't even look at me, but I could tell he was smirking. "It was a good shot. You woke up first try." I gave him a small shove on his shoulder, but as usual he didn't even budge and laughed. I really liked his laugh.

When sword practice was over, the school day was over for most, but Ghirahim and I always made time after class to practice with each other. Zelda always was worried when we would come back with bruises and all dirty- mainly me because like I said, Ghirahim cheats. But it was my favorite time of the day because we would fly to a small island not too far from Skyloft, but far enough that it was plenty secluded. Flowers dotted around the edges of the little island, and sometimes Blessed Butterflies flew around, but not when me and Ghirahim were sword fighting.

"Ha!" He flung the stick down and I hopped to the side, just barely missing the hit. "Hya!" I swung to the side and he blocked with his stick. I could feel the vibrations from the two hitting and it stunned me for the moment. Ghirahim stepped forward and used his weight to push me down, pointing the stick at me. The ground hit me hard and I groaned, holding the back of my head. "Ghira! That wasn't fair!" I cried, glaring up at him. His determined face fell and he put one hand to his hip. "Well you left yourself open!" He argued. I was gonna yell at him again, but he circled around me and lay down, the top of his head against mine. "Sorry."

It was a quiet apology, but Ghirahim never really admitted he was wrong even when he was, and I had only ever heard him say he was sorry to me. I gave a sigh in reply. I was actually tired anyway. We had to have been practicing for at least an hour or more, I was about ready to collapse even if Ghirahim hadn't shoved me over. But I wouldn't let him know that.

We were both quiet, looking up at the sky above as the sun began to fall. We couldn't stay here too long though, because we could not fly our loftwings at night. That was like, rule number one. I wish we could stay here though. It was quiet and calm. It was the only time we could ever be really close to each other and not be picked on. Groose picked on me because Zelda payed more attention to me, and when he did, sometimes I had to keep Ghirahim from doing something that would get him at lest ten detentions. Zelda usually stuck up for me anyway, and I would never admit it, but Groose's face when he got scolded by her was funny.

Ghirahim was another story. He was picked on because of his appearance. His skin had a pale tint and his hair was as white as clouds, making a curtain over his left eye. His eyes were big and brown, purple shadow around them, his other eye that was covered had a cool purple tattoo-like thing under his eye. But the reason he had that curtain over the left of his face was his ear. His left ear was different- round, not pointed like his right ear. It was odd, but I really liked it. I thought his ear was cool and different wasn't bad. That's why I would sometimes push his hair back so I could see his entire face. He would get embarrassed, but I think he liked the attention. I always got angry when Ghirahim was picked on, but he often handled it himself.

I frowned as I suddenly felt a cool hand on my forehead. Closer inspection told me it was just Ghirahim who tilted his head back to partially stare at me. "You awake? We gotta head back." He gave me a soft smile as he sat up, waiting for me to drowsily follow after him. As we mounted our loftwings and landed on the platform that connected to the plaza, we found Zelda was waiting for us. She was smiling brightly at both of us, before a frown passed her face as she noticed the various marks we had on our bodies. "You two will get hurt fighting like that!" She pouted. "What if one of you is in real trouble? There is such a thing as taking it easy, you know!" I raised my hands up to keep her from further hounding me. "We're fine! See, just dirt!" I tried my best to calm my best friend down so she didn't try and force us to the academy to get bandaged up like she had done at least twice before. Ghirahim seemed to be already bored of this conversation and gave the two of us a wave. "I got stuff to do. See ya later Zelda, Link." Was all he said as he walked back in the direction of the academy. Ghirahim wasn't one who liked to stick around and socialize that often. That lead me to often tease him that he'd end up as a hermit if he didn't go outside more. Zelda was not bothered by it, as Ghirahim was her friend as well, and she knew by now that he only ever hung around with me for long periods of time. But she still didn't know our secret.

The rest of the day passed pretty quickly, and as usual, I didn't see Ghirahim. I don't know where he goes after he comes back to Skyloft with me, but I normally don't see him until dinner. He was pretty quiet at dinner, sitting toward the wall. I sat next to him, and Zelda sat across from us. He must have been thinking about something, I decided after we left the kitchen, because while he was normally quiet, he was never that quiet unless something was on his mind. After dinner, it's curfew, which I don't much mind, because I'm tired by then anyway. It's already dark outside, so the night patrol starts as well. I don't think I could ever do night patrol, they don't like it if you fall asleep all the time.

I had already jumped in bed and curled up, quickly going into a deep sleep, but only for a moment as a hand jostled me awake. I groaned and glared at the wall of my bedroom then turned to face the figure who had woken me up. It was still dark outside, so why would anyone wake me up! The figure turned and blinked at me. "Hey, you awake?" I recognized that voice anywhere. "Ghira..." I rubbed my eyes. "What are you doing?" I yawned. He was in his nightclothes too, I wondered if he just had a bad dream or something. "Come on, get up." Ghirahim prodded me and walked to the door of my room. I groaned again and sat up, glaring at him. "What do you want?" He didn't answer and simply waited for me. I don't know what compelled me to get up and follow him, but I was kinda curious about what he wanted. I stood and wrapped my green blanket around my shoulders, following the pale boy out the back of the academy.

I felt a cool hand on my wrist suddenly, seeing that it traveled up to Ghirahim's arm. I blinked, a bit confused as he lead me to the goddess statue. Once we climbed the wooden stairs, his hand shifted to my own, and I felt my cheeks warm. He and I never did adult stuff like kiss, or even hold hands ever, but now he was holding my hand! But, it wasn't like I didn't like the feeling. His hand was smooth like silk, though I had seen time and time again it wield a stick like it was a deadly weapon. He lead me behind the Goddess statue where the sky was fully visible and the stars twinkled like they were in a dance.

I followed him to sit and stare up in slight wonder. I always did like the stars, and seeing them so undaunted like this was amazing. The air was cool out here, though I didn't much feel it because of the blanket around my shoulders, but I was pretty sure Ghirahim could feel it. His hand that clasped in mine was cool, and I could almost feel his skin prickle at the cold. I frowned and threw the blanket around him as well. He blinked his visible eye at me and smiled. With the moon and the stars shining, it made his skin almost glow when he smiled like that. "Is your head okay?" He asked me after a moment. I was confused for a moment before remembering that I had fallen that day. "Oh, yeah, it's fine." I smirked. He gave a frown. "I am sorry, I didn't mean for you to hit that hard." I waved it off with my free hand. "You always told me I had a hard head." I smirked and laughed, hearing Ghirahim join shortly after.

We sat like that for a while, watching the stars and enjoying each others company. Here, no one would see us or bother us. I liked it a lot, I could tell Ghirahim did too. "Hey." I suddenly broke the silence which kinda surprised even me, since I didn't talk all that much. "Can you show me the star signs?" I asked. Ghirahim knew a ton about stars, I think he liked them even more than I did. "Yeah. See, there's the goddess." He pointed up from a bright star and traced it for me. "Next to that one is the Hero..."

We stayed out finding stars for most of the night, and in the morning during class, I found no one bothered me when I fell asleep during the lecture, because Ghirahim had fallen asleep as well.


End file.
